Saranghae Hyung
by Piim
Summary: Hoseok yang mencintai Taehyung dan Taehyung yang mencintai Hoseok. Tapi apakah cinta ini benar bila kita mencintai saudara sendiri. Incest. Vhope. Hoseok x Taehyung. BTS


Saranghae Hyung

Pair : Vhope.

Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok

Incest, Romance

Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, hati – hati ranjau typo

~VHOPE~

Hamparan langit kelam berhiaskan bintang yang sangat cantik. Begitu mempesona dengan kilau cahaya milik mereka sendiri. Walaupun hanya terlihat sebagai titik kecil yang bercahaya namun titik itu akan sangat indah bila bersanding dengan titik lainnya dan membentuk sebuah panorama yang menajubkan.

Malam ini tetap sepi seperti biasa walaupun langit sangat indah dengan jutaan bintang yang bertebaran.

Taehyung memejamkan kelopak matanya, merasakan hembusan angin malam yang membelai permukaan wajahnya dengan lembut. Tubuhnya merapat pada seseorang yang mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat.

Taehyung tersenyum saat namja itu mengusap surainya pelan.

" Hoseok hyung apa kau menyukai bintang ? " Taehyung bertanya tanpa membuka kelopak matanya. Dekapan Hoseok membuat namja kurus itu merasa nyaman dan enggan menampakkan kedua manik hazelnya.

" Hyung menyukainya, memangnya kenapa Tae ? " Taehyung membuka matanya, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap orang yang sangat disayanginya tersebut.

" Tidak. Aku hanya merasa kalau salah satu bintang itu adalah eomma yang selalu menjaga kita " Taehyung tersenyum polos menatap Hoseok sedangkan Hoseok hanya tersenyum gemas menatap senyum polos Taehyung.

" Ya kurasa kau benar Tae. Eomma akan selalu menjaga dan memantau kita dari langit. Entah itu siang dengan hamparan biru dan sinar mataharinya ataupun malam gelap dengan kilauan cahaya bulan dan bintang. Eomma akan menjaga kita, beliau tak mungkin melupakan anak kesayangannya ini " Hoseok mencubit pelan hidung Taehyung sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang berada diatasnnya membuat taehyung ikut mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mengusap hidungnya pelan.

Tangan Taehyung terulur keatas seolah – olah ingin menggapai salah satu bintang yang menggantung dilangit.

Hoseok menarik tubuh Taehyung dan mengembalikan posisi awal tubuh mereka, mendekap tubuh Taehyung dari belakang.

Tangannya melingkari tubuh kurus Taehyung dengan posesif. Di dalam dekapannya, Taehyung semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hoseok, mencoba mencari kehangatan di tengah udara yang semakin dingin karena angin berhembus kencang.

" Saranghae Tae " bisik hoseok tepat dibelakang telinga Taehyung membuat sang pemilik bergidik/? geli

" Aku tahu hyung tapi aku takut " balas Taehyung pelan. Hoseok membalikkan tubuh Taehyung, menangkup kedua pipi putih itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" Apa yang kau takutkan hmm ? " Taehyung menatap hoseok dengan tatapan sendunya.

Tahyung takut hubungannya dengan Hoseok akan mendapat hujatan dari orang disekitarnya. Selain sesama namja Hoseok merupakan kakak kandung Taehyung.

Ya, mereka bersaudara. Terlahir dari darah dan rahim yang sama membuat Taehyung ragu akan hubungan mereka.

Jujur Taehyung juga mencintai namja yang selalu menjaganya sejak pertama kali ia terlahir didunia ini, tapi fakta bahwa Hoseok adalah saudaranya menampar telak pemikiran Taehyung tentang perasaannya. Fakta itu pula yang membuat Taehyung ragu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hoseok.

Kecupan yang mendarat dibibirnya menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunan singkatnya, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah jambu yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Hoseok terkekeh pelan melihat tingkat imut Taehyung yang hanya terlihat saat bersamanya, telapak tangannya mengusap kedua pipi merah taehyung membuat sang pemilik kembali menampakkan wajahnya.

" Kenapa takut Tae ? " Hoseok kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, obsidian gelap miliknya menatap hazel Taehyung dalam membuat Taehyung kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

" H.. hyung jangan menatapku seperti itu " cicit Taehyung sambil memainkan jarinya pertanda bahwa namja pemilik bibir unik itu gugup. Tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman merasakan tatapan Hoseok terus tertuju padanya.

" Hahah maafkan hyung, kau terlihat semakin imut saat gugup seperti itu Tae " Hoseok tertawa melihat tingkah imut Taehyung.

Taehyung yang merasa kesal menghadiahi cubitan diperut Hoseok secara gratis. Bibirnya mengerucut menatap hyugnya yang terus tertawa di depannya

" Yakk hyung kenapa tertawa ?! " teriak Taehyung kesal

" Hahaha kau nampak lucu Tae " Hoseok mengacak surai hitam Taehyung membuat Taehyung semakin kesal karena tatanan rambutnya rusak ditangan Hoseok

" Aish hyung menyebalkan, aku benci padamu ! " Hoseok menghentikan tawanya saat Taehyung mulai merajuk didepannya.

Bibir cherry Taehyung maju beberapa senti dengan gembungan/? Dikedua pipinya membuat wajah manis Taehyung terlihat cantik sekaligus imut disaat yang bersamaan.

" Cantik " bisik Hoseok tanpa sadar

Hoseok memajukan wajahnya, meraih bibir sang adik dalam ciuman lembut. Mengecap rasa manis yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung membuat Hoseok ketagihan.

Taehyung meremas ujung baju Hoseok menyalurkan rasa keterkejutannya, matanya terpejam saat melihat kedua kelopak mata hoseok tertutup menikmati sensasi aneh ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Hoseok.

Hoseok melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan pukulan kecil didadanya. Walaupun ciuman mereka tanpa lumatan tapi Hoseok mengerti bahwa adik manisnya menahan nafas karena gugup dari awal ia menciumnya.

Obsidian gelap Hoseok menatap Taehyung dengan lembut dan penuh kekaguman membuat wajah manis Taehyung dengan alami menghasilkan rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

Hoseok kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan kening mereka berdua dan menyelami kedua manik hazel Taehyung.

" Taehyung percaya pada hyung kan ? " Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok.

" Kalau begitu jangan dengarkan kata orang lain, cukup dengarkan perkataanku. Mereka mungkin menganggap kita aneh tapi menurutku itu tidak "

" Kenapa ? " tanya taehyung lirih

" Karena hyung mencintaimu dan kau mencintai hyung" kedua bola mata Taehyung membulat mendengar penuturan Hoseok, secara spontan ia memundurkan wajahnya membuat jarak beberapa senti dari wajah tampan Hoseok.

" Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu ? " cicit Taehyung, Hoseok tersenyum dan mengusap surai Taehyung

" Kau tak pandai berbohong, sepintar apapun kau menyembunyikan sesuatu hyung akan mengetahuinya Tae. Termasuk perasanmu " ujar Hoseok lembut, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuat dada Taehyung bergetar tak karuan

Taehyung menatap sepasang iris gelap sang kakak, didalam sana taehyung dapat melihat cerminan dirinya yang terlihat jelas di mata Hoseok. Taehyung juga dapat merasakan betapa besar cinta sang kakak untuk dirinya

Tangan Taehyung terulur menyentuh permukaan wajah Hoseok membuat namja yang lebih tua memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tangannya menyelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Hoseok, mulai dari kedua matanya yang selalu memberi tatapan lembut dan penuh kasih untuk Taehyung, hidungnya, kedua pipinya dan terakhir bibirnya. Bibir yang selalu mengucapkan kata – kata penenang saat Taehyung mulai gelisah.

Semuanya, semua yang berada dalam diri Hoseok membuat Taehyung nyaman dan berharga

" Apakah cinta yang seperti ini salah ? " Hoseok membuka kedua matanya mendengar gumaman/? Taehyung.

Obsidian gelapnya memenjarakan pandangan Taehyung yang tertuju padanya.

Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, meraih bibir Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini bukan hanya kecupan, Hoseok melumat bibir Taehyung pelan membuat namja yang lebih muda melenguh/? Tanpa sadar.

' Ibu aku mencintai Hoseok hyung, apa itu salah ? ' batin Taehyung sambil menikmati seluruh sentuhan bibir Hoseok diatas bibirnya.

Tangan Hoseok memandu Taehyung untuk mengalungkan tangannya dilehernya. Diangkatnya tubuh kurus Taehyung dalam pangkuannya

Bibirnya melumat permukaan atas bibir Taehyung yang lembut, mengecap seluruh rasa manis dari bibir Taehyung yang Hoseok klaim/? Sebagai miliknya seutuhnya

Hoseok menyalurkan segala perasaannya yang terpendam selama ini kepada adiknya

Adiknya yang membuat Hoseok dapat mengerti apa itu cinta, apa itu pengorbanan dan rasa peduli yang hanya dapat ia tunjukkan di depan Taehyung dan Ibunya

~VHOPE~

Hoseok mengusap permukaan wajah Taehyung yang sedang tertidur disampingnya dengan lembut.

Pikirannya melayang mengingat saat – saat terakhirnya bersama sang Ibu

 _Tangan lembut Ibunya mengusap rambut Hoseok pelan, menatap sang anak dengan pandangan penuh kasih dari ibu untuk anaknya_

" _Hoseok-ah " panggil Ibu Hoseok pelan, Hoseok menatap Ibunya dengan sayang. Tangannya mengusap seluruh wajah sang Ibu dengan lembut seolah – olah kulit Ibunya akan rusak bila Hoseok mengusapnya dengan kasar_

" _Iya Ibu, ada apa ? "_

" _Ibu ada 1 permintaan. Tolong jaga Taehyungie aku tak ingin dia bersedih saat aku pergi nanti ..."_

" _Ibu ! " Hoseok memotong kata – kata Ibunya yang menyakitkan untuknya, matanya menatap wajah Ibunya yang menampakkan gurat kelelahan_

' _Apa ibu ingin tidur untuk selamanya dan meninggalkanku dan Taehyung sendirian ' pikir Hoseok_

" _Hahah maafkan Ibu, Ibu hanya merasa waktu Ibu tidak banyak lagi. Aku percaya kau dapat menjaga Taehyung dengan baik... karena kau mencintainya "_

' _Deg '_

 _Kedua bola mata Hoseok membola mendengar ucapan sang Ibu. Jadi selama ini Ibunya tahu tentang perasaannya. Perasaan sayang atau lebih bisa disebut cinta pada adiknya -Taehyung-_

" _Ib..ibu " ucap Hoseok terbata, Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya takut melihat sang ibu. Hoseok takut ibunya akan marah mendengar hal ini tapi belaian lembut dikepalanya membuat Hoseok mendongak_

 _Hoseok dapat melihat senyum tulus terukir dikedua belah bibir sang ibu_

" _Ibu tidak marah Hoseok-ah. Awalnya ibu hanya merasa tatapanmu berbeda bila melihat Taehyung, ibu pikir itu hanya sebuah bentuk kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya tapi akhirnya ibu mengetahui kalau itu salah. Kau mencintai adikmu lebih dari seorang kakak"_

" _Ibu tidak marah karena ibu selalu mempercayaimu nak, ibu percaya kau dapat menjaga Taehyung dengan baik lebih dari ibu. Jadi ibu titipkan anak manja ibu padamu. Jangan pernah meninggalkannya karena dia adalah anak rapuh dibalik sikap dinginnya "_

" _Tolong jaga Taehyung, untuk kebahagiaanmu dan ibu "_

Hoseok menatap langit – langit kamarnya dan mengingat pesan ibunya sebelum beliau menghembuskan nafas untuk terakhir kalinya.

Hoseok bertekat ia akan selalu melindungi Taehyung apapun yang terjadi, ia tak akan meninggalkan namja kesayangannya sendirian.

Gerakan gelisah disampingnya menyadarkan Hoseok dari pemikirannya, obsidian gelapnya menatap kedua mata Taehyung yang bergerak perlahan

" Nghh hyung " ucap Taehyung dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur, Hoseok bergerak menggeser posisi tubuhnya mendekati Taehyung

Tangannya mendekap tubuh Taehyung, menenggelamkannya pada pelukan hangat tubuh Hoseok yang selalu membuat Taehyung merasa nyaman dan terlindungi

" Tidurlah ini sudah malam " bisik Hoseok lembut

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan hoseok

" Aku mencintaimu Tae " Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam pada dada Hoseok saat mendengar bisikan Hoseok tepat di belakang telinganya

" Mm aku juga mencintaimu hyung " jawab Taehyung lirih. Hoseok tersenyum tulus saat mendengar Taehyung mengatakan hal itu

Akhirnya Taehyung mengakui perasaannya kepada Hoseok, perasaan yang selama ini namja kurus itu tahan agar tak merusak hubungan mereka.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis didekapan Hoseok sebelum masuk kedunia mimpi.

Merasakan nafas teratur dari orang didekapannya Hoseok mencium pucuk kepala Taehyung sebelum mengikuti jejak sang adik –atau kekasihnya- memasuki alam mimpi

VHOPE

 _Debaran dalam dada ini_

 _Apakah ini salah_

 _Bila memang ini salah_

 _Tolong, tolong jangan pernah memberitahunya padaku_

 _Biarkah semua seperti ini_

 _Aku tak ingin ini berhenti_

 _Karena aku ingin memilikinya seutuhnya_

~KKEUTT~


End file.
